Deception, Manipulation and Treachery/Gallery
Gallery Images Scar tricking Simba.png|Scar deceives Simba into thinking he is the cause of Mufasa's murder. Tirek buttering up Discord S4E25.png|Tirek tricks Discord into joining him in exchange for ultimate power. Indominus Rex manipulating Raptor Squad.gif|Indominus Rex manipulating Blue and the velociraptors. Jail break.jpg.jpg|Jasper manipulates Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her into Malachite. Mal intimidating Zoey that Mike never coming back.png|Mal lying to Zoey that Mike is never coming back. Kaa tricking Mowgli.jpg|Kaa tricking Mowgli persuading him if he want stay in Jungle forever he need to trust him. Hans lying to the royal court.png|Hans lying to the royal court about Anna's "death". Cozy Glow lies students about Starlight Glimmer has to join to Mane Six.png|Cozy Glow lying to the School of Friendship's students that Starlight Glimmer have joined the Mane Six in journey to Tartarus showing a counterfeit note. Arnold & Gerald confronting scheck in his office.png|Scheck lies to Arnold and Gerald about not being in possession of the document that declares their neighborhood a historic landmark. Iago Othello.jpg|Iago tricking Othello into believing his wife betrayed him. Mayor Shelbourne persuading Flint Lockwood to overwork the FLDMSDFR.png|Mayor Shellbourne tricking Flint Lockwood into overworking the FLDSMDFR. King Candy deceiving Ralph.png|King Candy deceiving Wreck-It Ralph by feeding him false information about Vanellope's programming. Captain Hook tricking Jane.png|Captain Hook cleverly tricking Jane into believing he will help her find her way back home if she helps him find his treasure. Shen mad as hell.png|Shen sadistically lying to Po that his parents abandoned him before blasting the panda out of the factory. Jafar tricking Jasmine.jpg|Jafar lies to Jasmine that he had Aladdin executed job just so she will never interfere with his plans. Chapman lying to Mrs Baker that Odie's his dog.jpg|Happy Chapman lying to Ms. Baker that Odie belongs to him. Cliff tricking fred into signing firing notices.jpg|Cliff Vandercave tricks Fred Flintstone into signing firing notices for all the quarry workers. Kent lies to Rogard.jpeg|Kent Mansley lying to General Rogard that the Iron Giant killed Hogarth. Miles-axlerod-leaking-oil.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod blaming an oil leak on Mater. Tord's manipulation of Edd and Matt.PNG|Tord manipulating Edd and Matt through watching "Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 4" after kicking Tom out. The Gang in Beacontown.png|Romeo (using his clever Vos disguise) manipulated Jesse and company into believing he was Vos, Jack's old friend, while continuing on with his sinister plans. Makoto Nanaya (Centralfiction, arcade mode illustration, 4, type B).png|Hades Izanami tricks Makoto Nanaya into killing Noel Vermillion when the former lied to her that Noel was the cause of the events. TFAni TransWarped Longarm Cliffjumper Blurr cube.jpg|While in his Autobot disguise Longarm Prime, Shockwave manipulates Cliffjumper into dumping Blurr's cubed remains in an incinerator by calling it "sensitive material". Evil Queen tricking Snow White.png|The Evil Queen tricking Snow White into eating the poisoned apple; saying it is a magic "wishing" apple. Ian Hawke AatC.png|Ian Hawke tricks Alvin, Simon and Theodore into thinking that Dave Seville calls them "The Rats" and is holding them back. Chainsaw manipulating Jess.PNG|Chainsaw manipulates Jess into letting him in to attack Charlie. Steele lying that Balto's dead.jpg|Steele lying to the other dogs that Balto and the sled team died in the blizzard. NeverKoopAKoopa.jpg|King Koopa tricks Princess Toadstool into believing that he and the Koopa kids had surrendered before giving her the key to Castle Koopa as a donation to charity in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode, "Never Koop a Koopa". Powerpuff girls believing.jpg|Former officer Mike Brikowski tricks the Powerpuff Girls into believing that the crooks are planning to steal the confiscated weapons in the police warehouse. Marcus.jpg|Marcus tricking Sheena by pretending to return the Jewel of Life to Arceus (only he is the true traitor and plans to kill Arceus and keep the Jewel for himself). pennywise luring georgie.png|IT/Pennywise using Georgie Denborough's boat to lure him into his hands. jim tricking edward.png|Jim tricking Edward Scissorhands into stealing from his house to get him locked up by the police. Oliphant manipulating Speke.PNG|Larry Oiliphant manipulating John Hanning Speke into believing that Richard Burton slandered him. Clayton manipulating Tarzan into showing him the apes.jpg|Clayton manipulating Tarzan's feelings for Jane, stating that if he shows them the apes, she will stay in the jungle with him forever. Rumpelstiltskin tricking Shrek into signing his contract.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin tricking Shrek into signing his cursed contract. Videos IT (2017) - Opening Georgie's Death Scenes (1080p)|IT/Pennywise deceives and murders Georgie Denborough Shrek Forever After- Shrek Signs Deal with Rumpelstiltskin|Rumpelstiltskin tricking Shrek into signing his cursed contract. Ratchet and Clank Past 147 Slandering Ratchet|Gleeman Vox's news crew slandering Ratchet with false exploits that describe him as a criminal and terrorist. The Iron Giant - Kent tells a lie.|Kent Mansley lies to General Rogard, saying that the Iron Giant has killed Hogarth. Snow White and the Apple|Queen Grimhilde tricks Snow White into thinking the poison apple is a magic wishing apple. Tomura Meets Deku !! - My Hero Academia 2 (English Dub) Balto (1995 movie clip) - Steele's lie|Steele lying to the other dogs that Balto and the team died in the blizzard. Only Jenna sees straight through his lies. Category:Galleries